


Victim Complex Cellphone Samurai (LOL)

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Auto Correct, Cell Phones, Crack, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Swearing, Technology, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: "It's not me! I'm just a victim (of my annoying auto-correcting phone)!"In which the Gintama cast text each other, and Hilarity Ensues.





	1. I'll Destroy the Rotten World, And That Includes Autocunt.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED TITLE + DESCRIPTION: Modified versions of the title and a line from Gumi song "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (wara)" (Victim Complex Cellphone Girl (LOL)"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Henpeita cooks for the Kiheitai and Takasugi is pissed like he's never been pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most autocorrects in this fic are from _real_ cases, and only a few are invented.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 


	2. I'm Not Auto Cucumber, I'm Katsura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elizabeth is lost and Katsura is pissed like he's never been pissed.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. Auto Curse is Worse Than Diabetes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an Attack on Titan reference is made and the Yorozuya are pissed like they've never been pissed.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. Auto Coconut Can Go Commit Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hijikata is rudely woken at midnight and of _course_ the Shinsengumi are pissed like they've never been pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 76... sorta

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
